


To Know You Once

by Grievous_Girl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Multi, Romance, critical role - Freeform, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grievous_Girl/pseuds/Grievous_Girl
Summary: Join Opalzine on her adventure to save her sisters from her cruel father, while also getting tangled up with the colorful troupe of people known as "The Mighty Nine"; joining the merry gang on their adventures and hard troubles. There's action, adventure, romance, and of course the inevitable pain of loss . . . or maybe not.---------------------------------------Welcome to my CR fanfiction, "To Know You Once". While I'm going to try and stick as close to the canon plot as need be, I will diverge off every now and then for more of my own interpretation of the story. I wanted to explore more of Molly's character in a more romantic sense, so this is also heavily self indulgent of what I might have liked to have seen happen. Thank you Taliesin for making such a fantastic character!





	To Know You Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taliesin Jaffe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taliesin+Jaffe).



> Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of my CR fanfic "To Know You Once". This chapter is pretty basic, an introduction to Opalzine and how she first meets the Mighty Nein. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and come back for more! <3

Opalzine hadn’t meant to elbow the tiefling square in his face, and right on the nose with a loud crack; stunned by your own power in the attack. She thought he had been a knoll coming to prey on her! With a mild groan in pain the man gave a little stumble backward, clutching his nose with sword in hand, and she were certain he’d retaliate . . . but his smile tossed off her expectation; a trail of his dark blood rolling down his lips.

 

“Well now, that’s a fine greeting from a pretty lass.”

 

* * *

 

One month earlier . . .

 

She wasn’t sure when she passed out, maybe sometime in the dragon’s claws as he yanked her from the field she was working in, but when she woke up . . . it had felt like she slept for days. With a hard wince, Opalzine opened her eyes and attempted to sit up.

 

The surface she was under, upon a quick inspection, would prove to be a ridiculously large cushion. It was more at home with a giant than any natural place. Further from this great cushion was a sight to behold. Mounds and mountains beyond measure of gold and silver. Looming from around one such mountain of gold came the slowly snaking form of the Towering Gold Dragon, the same who snatched Opalzine from her home.

 

At seeing all the gold, she had to assume that this was some weird dream. None of this wealth could be real, could it? She felt the pillow under her body, touched it’s surface, and gulped. No, this was very real. Then she saw the gold move, a sheen in the corner of her eye, and felt her heart drop as the form of the Dragon came into view. Stars above . . . she was done for. Opalzine gasped silently and went stiff as a board, as still as a statue as the hulking mass came forth. “ . . .”

 

As the great Dragon shifted and moved, gold and other such precious material scattered across the cavern, making  a cacophony of noise as it moved ever closer towards her.

As it's head stopped just short of her, tilting to the side so one half of its face could observe her, she would notice quickly that the head alone was double her height. He could probably eat her in one bite if he choose.

 

As it's mouth opened, the voice that came out was deep and rumbling and in a tongue that was clearly not common and yet . . . Opalzine could understand perfectly.

 

**“Ah . . . You've finally woken up, little one.”**

 

“ . . . I . . .” She blinked and shook her head some, then looked back to the dragon. “You . . . stole me. I-I was working and you . . . you stole me!”

 

A deep rumbling chuckle burst forth from her mysterious assailant. A great tongue reached out and licked along its lips and shifted it's head.

 **"** **Stole  you? I'd rather think I** **_saved_ ** **you, little one.** **”**

 

Opalzine found a sudden pang of anger as the dragon licked his lips, but her fear was still there. “ . . . Why? Are . . . . are you going to . . . to eat me?”

 

 **“** **Eat you? Oh my.** **”** The Dragon responds in turn as it shifts once more and the cacophony of noise began once more as it moved around her, before curling around Opalzine and her cushion and looked down at her from their new spot. **“** **Now why would I go to all the trouble of saving you, bringing you here and placing you on my favorite pillow if I was going to eat you** ? **”**

 

“I-I don’t know . . . if . . . if you’re not going to eat me,” Opalzine tried to follow his gaze as he moved about her, still glaring. “Then what? I . . .” It was true that she had been making plans to escape her father, and she should be thankful to be away from there, but never in a million dreams did she think she’d have escaped with the “aid” of a dragon. “I . . . I don’t understand.”

 

There was a grumbling noise from the dragon as It continued to stare down at her, some form of annoyance clearly overcoming it.

 

“ **You were never told about your heritage . . . were you Child? Have you ever wondered why fragments of your skin bare golden shapes upon its surface, and you can never remove them? Did you ever consider why fire did not hurt you like it hurt your siblings**?”

 

The human slowly lowered her head, remembering that it might not be in her best interest to piss off a dragon. She looked down to her hands in her lap, worn and still dirty from digging holes. “ . . . Father . . . said to me . . . it was because I was a _freak_.”

 

The grumbling noise traveled through the cave now, and the dragon's claws dug into the metallic mounds it lay upon. Instead brief moment, a single talon shifted towards Opalzine and with a deliberately gently move, caught under her chin and raised her face to catch his eye.

“ **No my child. You are no freak. You are a child of flame, and the blood of dragons flows within you, stronger than you can imagine.** ”

 

At his words, Opalzine felt her stomach twist in several knots; trying to make sense of the short description of the truth. “I . . .” Then an instant theory came to her mind. “ . . . Is it . . . your blood? Am I . . . from _you_?”

 

The Dragon let out a chuckle this time. It shifted it's talon away and moved it's head to rest incredibly close to Opalzine, his golden eye gazing at her with a fathom less depth. “ **In a way, yes. One of your** **_ancestors_ ** **, stretching back since before people came to this island, bore my seed and the bloodline has persisted. From time to time I will check in on a generation and thus . . . I found you.** ”

 

The human, now not fully human,  looked into the eye of the dragon and suddenly felt the fear melt away. She could see herself in his eye, she could see so much in his eye. Something in her gut told her that this dragon was telling the truth. That she wasn’t a freak. She . . had a story. “Is . . . is that why you saved me? Because of what I am? Or . . .” Or did the dragon know just how horrible her father’s sin went.

 

The Dragon blinked slowly and continued to stare straight at her, never shifting away.

“ **Yes. I saved you because of what you are and yes . . . I looked into your father's heart and the crime he committed to create you was clear as day. As was his intention to do unto you.** ”

 

“Then . . . then you have to go back for the others!” She moved to him more, great sadness coming to her beautiful face. “Please, h-he’s going to hurt them worse since I escaped. I-I was trying to make plans to free us all. Oh please,” What could she ever call a being like this. Certainly not grandfather. “Please, Ancestor, I beg of you. H-Holly is already on his side and poor Heather Feather-she-h-he beats her every day! Please, help them.”

 

The Dragon's eye blinked once more and spoke softly “ **My name is Martiviraurix Child. But you may shorten it as you wish. But anyway,** ” As he spoke, his head shifted side to side

“ **I cannot save them. As a rule, I do not ever get involved in the affairs of my descendants. No matter how . . . despicable the effect. But you,** ” A talon shifted once more and rested upon her belly. “ **You have a touch of destiny. Fate has other plans for you and you couldn't fulfill them there. You are the exception to my rule** ”

 

“B-But-!” She began to shiver and looked down once more, eyes set to the talon at her belly. Opalzine could feel the tears build up. “Please . . . Please Martiviraurix. Please.” She went to instantly hug the talon, sniffling. “He’ll hurt them . . . he’ll hurt them . . . it’s . . . it’s not fair t-that I am free and they are not. W-Why me? Why has fate chosen me? Oh gods, poor Heather . . . poor Rosy . . .”

 

For the brief time she could see his gaze, he did appear sorrowful. But the response came all the same. “ **I know. Fate is seldom fair or with logic. But it is not for me to do this. It is not my fate to save them. Only you. Perhaps the journey you take next will save them and maybe . . . maybe even destroy your father. It is not for me to decide.** ”

 

Opalzine sniffles more, still holding his talon as she turned her head to look back at him; staring into those depths once more. “I . . .” He had a point. She already had the drive to try and free all her sisters, but executing it would have been nearly impossible; especially alone. But now that she was free . . . she had the opportunity to grow the plan to where it could work. Maybe even get help; well, help outside of the dragon. He was pretty firm in his position. “ . . . I don’t know where to begin. I don’t have a-anything to live off of. I have no weapons, no spells, I-I don’t even have shoes.” Opalzine sniffled again and felt her bare toes curl; feeling slight shame that her dirty, bare feet were on his favorite pillow. “W-Where-How . . . how do I even start this?”

 

The Dragon chuckled to itself. **“You are lucky that I have preserved some things of your ancestors.  Judging by gaze, you appear her size. As for magic . . . you have magic within you.  You just need it to wake up and I . . . I will help you awaken it. I can't help save your family, but it doesn't mean I can't equip you for what is to come.** ”

 

“T-Thank you, Martiviraurix . . . I . . . don’t suppose we could start first with a bath?” Opalzine knew she probably smells bad and she didn’t want to soil anything Martiviraurirx gave to her.

 

The great gold dragon blinked once more and gently rose it's head, rising with its full body as an outstretched claw shifted and opened onto the pillow beside her, large enough to get into.

 

Opalzine looks to the giant hand, up to the Dragon, and back down to the giant hand. He wanted her to . . . get into it? Very cautiously Opalzine crawled into the golden palm, looking up to him when she was comfortable.

 

The palm rose upwards and with it, Martiviraurix began to move through the cavern. Gold and silver shifted everywhere like a sea of auric color. As they moved deeper into the cavern, it funneled out into a considerably smaller one. As they got closer to it, the sound of rushing water became obvious until they met it's source: A large cavern pool and a section where water led in and out of it.  Here, the dragon lowered it's palm near the pool.

 

“T-Thank you.” Once she was back down to Earth, she carefully slid out of the golden palm and looked to the water waiting her. It was going to be cold, she knew it; so a quick bathe would be in order. Opalzine smiled ever so and looked up to the dragon. “I . . . don’t suppose you have any soap in your treasure trove?”

 

The Dragon turned his head towards a section of the cave closest to the pool and to a strange lump of a white waxy substance. It took it’s claw over the top of the little thing and knocked off a chunk of it, before slowly rolling it with a talon towards Opalzine. It looked like it was made from some form of animal fat, but it still looked better than any soap she had been used to on a regular basis.

 

And at the texture in her fingers, it definitely was better than the soap her family made. Only her Father and those he decided to _grace_ with _gifts_ got the nice things. Opalzine held it and smiled wider up to the dragon. “Thank you Martiviraurix.” The girl sat the soap down and began to undress from her rags for clothes, nostalgia coming to her as it was like bathing with her sisters once more. “Can you tell me more of this ancestor? Did . . . did she have a name?” Opalzine tested the water with her toes to see if it was cold or _freezing_.

 

The Water was surprisingly warm, not in an unbearable fashion but enough that it gave a relaxing feeling. Martiviraurix let his head rest down close to the pool, as he dipped one of his elongated claws into the depths of the pool. **“Hmm . . . Her name was Kennocha. She was as radiant as the light of the evening star. And she was the most beautiful mortal I had ever met.”**

 

Opalzine blinked at the warmth of the water, smiling as she slid in; sighing faintly. How long had it been since she had a warm bath? Even room temperature? She moved to dip her entire body in, stopping at her neck and turning back to the dragon. “How did you meet?” She quickly dunked her head into the water, then coming back up with a small gasp; reaching back to smooth her hair flat against her head - her eyes never off of the great dragon.

 

The Great Dragon’s eyes looked across the cavern and seemed to be swimming back into his own memory, his talons slowly stirring around in the water. “ **I had taken the form of a travelling peddler, and I met her at a wayside inn. She was sitting upon a corner and singing a tune that was simply exotic. The way the candlelight caught her hair and reflected in her eyes. I was smitten.”** Martiviraurix sighed gently at this and looked more now towards Opalzine. “ **I treasured the 30 years we had together. But now she is gone, and I look only to her descendants, my . . . my great removed grandchildren.”**

 

 _Only 30 years? That . . . that wasn’t a very long time to be with someone._ Opalzine thought to herself, smile faded at the somber thoughts; coming up with two theories. One - Kennocha was already a well aged woman and just died naturally. Two - Kennocha died very young somehow. Asking anymore of the subject though might make the dragon sad, so she didn’t. She reached for the soap and began to lather her golden blonde hair, finding a soft smile for the dragon once more. “I can play the lute myself. And I sing a little. Maybe . . . I could play some for you? I-If you have a lute, that is.”

 

The dragon chuckled deeply, more removed from his memory now and back in the present. “ **Oh, I am certain I have one of those lying around. I might even have the original still, but whether it works is another story.** ” He seemed to be watching her as she washed, his claws slowly rising in and out of the pool, causing great ripples to shift from each point of the area to another.

 

Opalzine didn’t mind the ripples, continuing to wash herself as they talked. She washed away patches of dirt and grime to shine off her subtle, scaly skin; the golden hues starting to come through. “I can see about looking it over, should you find it. I made my own lute a few years ago; I-I think I’m quite handy in restoration and repair, a-at least when it comes to a lute.”

 

Martiviraurix nodded his head once more as he began to rise up, his claws pulling out of the pool and letting it rest down onto the stone floor of the cave. “ **I can search for it. Along with those clothes I promised.** ” He commented as he began to back out from the cave, retreating out of view until the only sound that could be heard was the faint tremble of the shifting treasure in the main treasure, as the Golden one went in search of the promised items.

 

As her ancestor went to go find the items, Opalzine got to work on washing the rest of herself - and by the time she was done, she felt almost like a new person. Definitely a few shades lighter without the dirt all smeared about her. She sighed happily and sat along the edge of the pool, kicking her long legs in the water as she waited; singing a soft song as she did.

 

“ _Lavender's blue, Dilly dilly, Lavenders green. When I am King, Dilly dilly, You shall be Queen. Who told you so,Dilly dilly, Who told you so?_ ” She smiled as her voice made echos in the cave, closing her eyes and tilting her head. “ _T'was my own heart, Dilly dilly, That told me so._ ”  


A Rumble of noise came before his voice, as the great ancestor spoke from behind her.  
“ **You sing like an angelous, fallen to earth and given life.** ” By the time she turns and catches sight of him, his head would be mere inches away from her body and looming over her. He appeared, in the claw near his chest, to be grasping a few items.

 

Opalzine blushed and smiled to her grand-dragon, her long, damp hair clinging to her small form. “Thank you. I was told I got my voice from my mother. But maybe I got it from Kennocha, heh.”

  
“ **I am almost certain you might have done, with talent such as that.”** He responded kindly, his head cocking to the side. “ **She once said that she thought she might have blood of the fey within her. It’s quite possible, given how strong your lineage has become.** ” His curled up claw fell down to rest near by her as he looked her over in the pool. “ **I think it best we get you out of there and dried off, don’t you?”**

 

“Yes Please.” She smiles wide and stands up, wringing out her hair to get rid of excess water; eyes set to what goodies he held in his mighty paw. But as she stood up, Martiviraurix opened his stupendous  maw and in the process, exhaling a great wave of continuous hot air, covering every inch of her body and beginning the process of drying away the water from her body.

 

Opalzine closed her eyes at being blown on, not exactly sure what to do at first . . . but once she felt the heat the human began to relax; letting the wind blow her dry. She tried to remain a bit decent by covering her chest and crossing her legs. She shook her head like some dog to get all the locks blow dried, the huge natural waves in her hair bouncing to life. “So warm.” She smiled wide, enjoying the sensation of the rushing warmth all about her.

  
As the damp touch of water was dried enough that her skin became bone dry, the hot air from his greater lung capacity came to an end and the rushing feel of his breath came to an end. As his maw closed, it would appear to the unaware that he was smiling. Allowing his body to shift once more, he opened his claw and showed what was being hidden with in it. A Long and flowing dress of golden silks was wrapped around an ornate looking lute.

 

When the air was gone, the human shivered a bit; rather missing the heat when it was used up. Opalzine approached the open claws and saw the dress and lute, smiling wide as she reached to feel both of them. “They’re beautiful! Thank you.” She smiled wide as she reached first for the dress, carefully unwrapping it from about the old lute before slipping it on carefully over her thick hair and curvy form. It fit like a glove! “I suppose I really was her size.” Next, the lute. With tender fingers, she lifted up the instrument from his scaling fingers, turning it over again and again to see the craftsmanship.

 

The lute within her hands was certainly ornate, but it’s uniqueness lay in not just the fact it appeared to have been carved out of a single piece of wood, but that every inch of it was carefully scrawled with elvish looking script and fascinating patterns. But the slight amount of dust on it and the nature of the carvings made it look far older than she could imagine.

A slight prick of a single string gave off a pleasing sound at the least. As she examined it, Martiviraurix backed out of the smaller cavern and into his much larger abode, and patted the cushion he held in its center.

 

Holly had learned Elvish and attempted to teach some of the younger girls, but Opalzine had been to caught up in her doodling during class time to recall those old lessons. Something with an A or an E? She’d have to ask Martiviraurix what it meant later on. Or maybe, if she was here long, he could teach her.

 

As the dragon moved back to the main room, Opalzine tried to keep pace; following behind him and moved to where he patted - making herself comfortable before testing a few more strings of the lute. “I recognize some Elven writing here, but I can’t make out what it says. Does it mean anything?”

 

 **“** **_No one is finally dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away, until the clock wound up winds down, until the wine she made has finished its ferment, until the crop they planted is harvested. The span of someone’s life is only the core of their actual existence._ ** **”** The Golden Dragon responded with his eyes closed, as he shifted into a spot that clearly made him comfortable.

“ **It is a Phrase that Kennocha’s own father had once said to her. He was a wise man truly, and even I learned many a great thing from him, as did she. She had it inscribed into this lute, so that even when she passed, she would never truly fade.** ”

 

“ . . . I would have liked to have meet the both of them.” Opalzine looked down to the instrument in her hands, plucking a few times to help tune ever so. Really though, besides a nice cleaning and re-varnishing, the Lute didn’t seem to need that much work. The dragon must have taken better care of it then he let on. With a soft clearing of her throat, fingers on the strings, she began to sing and play.

 

“ _Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home._ ” She closed her eyes, not even needing to look at her fingers as she played. “ _He goes where no one has gone, but always a hero comes home . . ._ ”

 

As the words trickled from her lips, Martiviraurix hummed along with a resonant tune that matched the tune she was performing. As familiar was the song was to her, it was just as much so for him. As she reached a certain part of the song, his own lips opened up and let forth a string of his own tune.

 

**_“Deep in the heart of darkness sparks, A dream of light, Surrounded by hopelessness, He finds the will to fight . . .”_ **

  
He seemed to smile at this, clearly showing a deep knowledge of the song.

 

Opalzine’s bright blue eyes opened and looked back to the dragon, smiling wide with surprise and joy.

 

“ _There's no surrender. Always remember. It doesn't end here. We're not alone._ ”

 

The pair sang the song together till the last note, the last phrase, and the dying plucks of the lute echoed out into the stillness of the cave. She set the lute in her lap and gave herself and Martiviraurix a round of applause. “That was wonderful! Thank you for singing with me.”

 

Martiviraurix bowed his head at this and let out a grumbling roll of noise. **“It has been a great long time since I have had the opportunity to create music. Thank you, little one.”** he said calmly and kindly, as he shifted his head closer to hers. “ **It’s almost like having Kennocha within my cave after so long departed.** ” He grumbled sounds happily and steaming air came forth from his nostrils.

 

It suddenly clicked to Opalzine that he didn’t know her name. Or if he did, he wasn’t using it. Her smile faded ever so, setting down the lute and . . . very hesitantly reached out to the side of his face. “I’m sorry if . . . this remembrance makes you sad.”

 

He shifted his eyes to focus onto her once more, and moved his face closer to her hand.  
**“Sad, little one? No, not sad. Just . . . Remembering. You would do too if you had lived as long as I have. Maybe you might, but still . . .”** As he spoke, the steam came to an end and he just let out a low level hum.

 

As her hand made contact with his golden hide, she instantly began to pet him; not so much like a dog or pet, but like how one would for a crying child. Slow, tender strokes of her hands along the large scales there. “I-I’m not sure I would like to live a long time. I might be the sort of person to get sad often when thinking over my long life. I . . . my name is Opalzine. I-If you didn’t already know.”

 

As her skin touched his scales, she could feel his warmth spread across it. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant and actually some odd form of comfort. He hummed quietly again, and it travelled through every inch of her body. “ **I know child. I know all the names of my descendants . . . Look at my front right limb’s scales.”**  


Opalzine did as told, still petting his scales as her eyes moved to his right limb.

 

Across several scales, there were hundreds and hundreds of names. As she followed each and every name, she eventually came across her own name and the name of her sister-cousins. Each one was carved into a scale and each one had it’s own space.

 

Her eyes went wide, a bit fascinated . . . and a bit mortified. “Y-Your scales . . . that . . . that doesn’t hurt, does it?” Opalzin looked instantly worried, looking into her Grand-dragon’s eye once more.

 

His head shook in that moment, as he ran a talon along the scales. **“No Dear. Each name carved causes me no more pain than it causes you to breath. But it is a reminder”**  
He tapped over each and every single name. **“Of course . . . I will sometimes have to enter the mind of a descendant to learn the names that I do not know.”**

 

So, he had mind reading capabilities. Interesting but it didn’t scream important. “Do you live alone here? Are . . . is there no other family of yours you can find company in, other then the names upon your arm?” Opalzine moved to press herself to his scales and closed her eyes; feeling deep the warmth that spread to her entire body. “Is . . . there no one who is more flesh then reminder?” It seemed like such . . . a lonely life.

 

It spread through all of her, reaching every spot within her. Each movement of his pulse would cause another surge of heat. “ **No. Any more of my kind have long gone. I am the last of my clutch, and none remain. So your company and warmth makes up for the loneliness, at least for as long as you remain.”**

 

Opalzine felt her heart hurt as his words, unable to imagine how deep his loneliness went at being the last of his kind. At least within her horrible family dynamic, Opalzine was never alone. “Then . . . for the time that I am here, I hope to comfort you. A-And who knows, when I save my sisters maybe they would like to come meet you. We . . . we could be all together. A family. Would . . . would you like that?”

 

Martiviraux’s eye flicked open and looked at her while she kept a grip upon his heat and body, and broke a small smile across his snout. “ **For as long as you wish to stay, I will enjoy every section of that company and all it entails. And who knows . . . maybe that can be the fate you undertake, and your family can finally be whole.”** As he spoke and rumbled, his pulse quickened against her flesh.

 

She smiled ever so, nuzzling her face into his scales and listening to the pulse. A quick pulse meant a few things, but she took it as excitement; as joy. “I would like that, very much.”

 

**. . .**

 

Opalzine wasn’t sure how long they sat there and talked, but she definitely knew hours passed. She couldn’t go a few sentences without yawning after a while, her eyelids growing heavy and her breathing slowing down. She needed sleep, maybe also food, but her body was calling for sleep more.

 

Seemingly sensing this, Martiviraurix shifted his snout and gently nudged her to his large pillow, as he began to circle around the material, wrapping himself around the large square cloth and shifting little bit by little bit until he appeared comfortable.

 

“Mn.” She gave a soft groan as she was nudged back to the pillow’s center, instantly curling up in her new dress and laying there. “This all feels . . . so warm. So . . . good. I don’t think,” She yawned again, smacking her lips faintly. “I’ve felt this warm in all my life. Thank you, Martiviraurix.”

 

 **“You will never feel cold within this place Opalzine. Enjoy the warmth and relax as you see fit.** ” He stated with an air of confidence and finality, as his body utterly encircled her and the pillow, the right side of his head resting against the edge of it. “ **Rest now, and be at peace.”**

 

“Rest . . . rest . . . mn.” Opalzine gave a last little smile before drifting to sleep, her dreams soft and warm; as if to comfort her as well from her family ordeal. In her sleep she would mumble sometimes, but that was about it. Her blonde blonde hair formed almost a halo about her dainty head; never seeming to tangle or frizz. Eventually in her sleep, she ended up nestled against the edge of the pillow and Martiviraurix’s face; sleeping soundly and safely for once in her life.

  
**. . .**  


It had been a few days of rest and healing for Opalzine before she was ready to try learning magic; her soul and emotions catching up to her. She would cry often, soft tears in fear for her family, but they would go away with the determination that she would save them. It wasn’t so much of a pity party as it was just accepting reality and all its complexities.

 

But she knew she couldn’t sit around forever.

 

Today was their first lesson of many it needed to make sure Opalzine could face the world, and she woke up eager and ready. After breakfast she was geared to go.

 

As Martiviraurix finished his feast of preserved meats and items, he shifted from one of his many piles of wealth and began to dig his claws into the ground itself, shifting the various coins and trinkets until there was a bare circle upon the ground.

With an outstretched claw, he drags it around the floor and forms up a series of circles and symbols.

 

He gestures towards the circle and shifts over his pile of wealth and nods his head.  
**“Step forth into the circle so we can begin. I am sure you have a great magic within you, and I’d like to try and bring it forth.”**

 

She nodded and moved to walk into the circle, breathing in and out to try and settle her nerves. “How . . .do you intend to do that? Will you go into my mind or-?” 

 

The dragon shook it’s head and began to shift forward in the pile and his body shifted and warped in a glow of light. In a moment, he changed from a mighty dragon of eighty feet into the height to a figure of six feet tall, wrapped in golden cloth and of an indeterminate gender. Opalzine blinked wildly in awe at the shift. The dragon’s mortal face was an androgynous mix of male and female, hauntingly beautiful and handsome. **“** **_No._ ** **”** As he walks forward, he flicks his fingers and light erupted from the floor carvings. “ **_Focus your mind. Think of what makes you happy._ **”

 

“What . . . makes me happy? I . . .” She closed her eyes and tried to think. Not to many things made her happy; most of Opalzine’s life had been pretty miserable. Besides being here with Martiviraurix, she recalled a time when she was younger and paying with her sisters on the dirt floor of their home. “I think I have something.”

 

 **“Then focus on it hard. Focus on it and let it fill your body.”** As he spoke next, he began to pace around Opalzine, shifting his fingers as light grew from each engraved spot upon the floor. **“Close your eyes and focus on it. When I give you the signal, you will feel a rush through your body. When you feel it reach your heart, let the energy go and well… we see what happens.”**

 

As he stopped once more before her, he leaned down and planted a kiss upon her lips. From that brief moment, it felt like fire jumping from him and into her, and the energy began to surge through her. “ **_Now. Channel it”_ **

 

At the kiss, she gave a hard flinch and gasp; blushing instantly. Ah- she had to focus!! It made her heart race and feel . . . . suddenly very hot. She went with it, flowed with the heartbeat and heat, and let out another gasp as she felt her hands get warm. Warm as in they were on fire.

 

Martiviriaurix seemed to clap with delight as he looked at her. “ **_Your hands! Look at your hands Opalzine!_ **”

 

She opened her eyes and looked to her hands, mouth going wide as her jaw dropped. “Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! UH-AH! W-What do I do now?!” She was shocked, delighted, and fearful at the same time; looking to her hands back and forth. It was starting to get maybe a bit to hot.

 

 **“Focus your hands downwards and force the energy out of your hands.** **_”_ ** He proclaimed as he point at a specific location upon the ground. **“Focus at this spot and fire all that energy as if you were shooting it out your body. Do it and it will force it would of body. Do so now!”**

 

Oplazine nodded and looked to the spot on the floor, taking a deep breath and lifting her arms and hands up into the air. With the snap of her arms down, the fire came shooting off her hands and to the spot on the floor; flashing a bright light as it made contact with the floor; and then it was gone. Opalzine smiled and looked to her hands . . . . and her smile fading as she noticed her hands were somewhat red; like when someone got a sunburn.

 

Martiviraurix smiled deeply at this, and certainly beamed with pride. **“I am so very proud of you little one!”** But within a few moments, he noticed her hands, a darker shade upon their skin and he frowned slightly. **“Ah, I see you are not yet fully resistant. No matter.”**  
As he reached forward, he gently took Opalzine’s hands and instead of the usual warmness, they seemed much cooler to the touch, and soothing to her reddened hands.

 

“Ah.” At the coolness, her fingers flexed some; chilled ever so by the dragon’s touch. It felt nice. “M-Maybe with some more training, I’ll become more resistant? Like how one gets rough hands from manual labor.” She recalled Utish Blue’s hands were quite hard from her boxing. The redness of the skin, as quick as it came, faded with the aid of the dragon’s touch.

 

 **“As with any form of thing, practice makes perfection. I have every hope you will one day be strong enough that even the most powerful magics will be yours to wield and nothing will stand in your way.”** The shape-changed-Dragon responded, taking her hands into his fully and planting a kiss upon them. He would gently let go of them before pulling Opalzine into a warm embrace. **“I am most proud of you.”**

 

At the kiss and hug, she went a bit stiff. Opalzine hadn’t been hugged in . . . in such a long time. “ . . . T-Thank you.” She moved to hug him back, wrapping her arms up his back and along his spine. She closed her eyes into the embrace and sighed, enjoying the touch of another. “I hope to continue to make you proud.”

 

His face moved down towards her so his lips were softly by the edge of her ears.  
**“I know you will. I believe in you Opalzine.”** He whispered softly into her ears, before kissing the side of her cheek and proceeded to hold her in that warm embrace for a moment or two longer.

 

She shivered at the whisper to her ear and blushed again at the kiss. He was . . . very affectionate; something she wasn’t used to but . . . it was nice. “I . . . I think you are the first one to have ever said something like that to me; that you believe in me. It’s . . . it’s wonderful. Thank you, Thank you so much.” Some tears came to her eyes, just very sensitive to such joy she felt in her heart and stomach.

 

In that brief moment, Martiviraurix pulled back from her slightly and cupped her face into his hands. His eyes of gold stared deep into hers and he focused upon her. **“I will not be the last to believe in you. Many more will in time, and I want you to remember that. I do believe in you and never, ever forget that.”** He leaned forward once more and planted a kiss upon her lips once more, before letting go of her face and taking a few steps backwards from her.

 

The tears fell at the kiss, her blush growing at the touch. Her Father would . . . kiss them sometimes, but these kisses the dragon gave were different. Kinder, warmer, and filled with genuinity. She sniffled with a soft smile as the dragon stepped back, whipping her eyes. “I’ll carry that with me forever. I . . .” She gave another hard sniffle, rubbing her face some and then nodded with determination. “I’m ready for what’s next.”

  
**. . .**

 

Today was the day - After more then a month living with her ancient dragon ancestor, Opalzine was leaving to begin her mission.

 

She had her weapons, some gold, a small arsonal of spells to defend herself, and the determination needed to start out . . . but seeing it through was still very nerve-racking. She stood at the dragon’s side, hand gripping to the staff she held, looking out of the mountain mouth to the world waiting her. “ . . . I . . .” She looked up to Mariviraurix, tears in her eyes. “I shall miss you s-so much . . .”

 

Martiviraurix looked down at Opalzine and nodded his head, before leaning his head in gently kissing her cheek. “ **I will miss you too, little one. But don’t worry. I won’t be far away.”**

He leaned a claw inwards and gently tapped her chest with it. “ **I’ll be there . . . and You will be with me always. Besides, if ever you get too scared, or unsure of what to do next, you can always come home.”**

 

Opalzine hadn’t actually thought about that idea, that if she got scared or lost with her mission, that she could come back here; come back home. She sniffled and moved to hug the muzzle of the dragon, nuzzling her kisses at his nose with small shivers. “A-Alright, alright.” She held tighter to him, breathing in and out to settle herself. “Thank you for everything, Mariviraurix. Thank you . . . I love you.”

 

He let out a gently grumble and growl, his muzzle heating gently and letting the heat fill her up. “ **I love you too Opalzine. You will be alright.”** He then pulled his maw away and looked off out of the cave, and grumbled. “ **Now go. Go enjoy your adventure.”**

 

The heat and growl both comforted her and inspired her, the girl taking a long, deep sniffle inward as she looked back out the cave . . . and took the first steps to her journey. Each step Opalzine took away from the mountain, the more lonely she felt. But she had a mission -  She had to save her sisters, stop her father, and then come back home. The sooner she began, the sooner the end would come.

 

* * *

 

And that is how Opalzine came to Alfield, a few days before devastation befell the small farming community. Before that she had come across a small troop of goblins and  three bandits on the road heading north; separate encounters of course. But they were easy to handle; anything could burn. She made sure to put the fires out before moving on.

 

Once in town, she took housing at the larger of the inns in town, trying to seek out people who might be interested in her quest but there was little interest. And the crowns guard deflected her interests as child’s play.

 

Opalzine returned to her room every night a bit defeated, but tonight was the worst of them. One crowns guard in particular had been rather _demeaning_ towards her when she went asking for help. _“You need to go on home girly. Save your pretty face from being beaten in.”_ She sighed and reached up to remove the headband decorated of feathers from the top of her head, setting it down and looking to her own reflection in the mirror before her.

 

The face looking back at her was quite pretty, rosy tan and set with soft features. Large blue eyes, shapely lips, round cheeks, and a dainty chin. Upon her head came the golden cloak of her blonde hair, cascading down her back and going past her bottom. Opalzine saw not only herself in the reflection, but also the face of everyone one of her sisters. No, she wasn’t going to let what one guard said tear her down; her family depended on her. Heather Feather, Rozsaszin, Niyila Rose, Utish Blue, even Holly Haralom . . . they needed her help.

 

She went to washing her face, brushing her hair, and then setting to sleep; getting a few good hours . . . before the screaming came. Opalzine’s eyes flashed open at the sound, at first thinking it was maybe Heather being beaten again, but not it wasn’t her youngest sisters. It was a man.

 

The human grabbed her things and rushed out to the hallway of the inn, coming face to face with a fleeing inn worker from the night before; running right at her. She hadn’t caught his name and the thought flashed into her as he fell to the floor; dead with an arrow sunk through his body. If she had not killed goblins and rouge hooligans on her own already, the sight of the dead man might have infected more terror into her more; but it didn’t. Instead she was more focused on what had killed the young man, a . . . _dog-beast_ stood at the opening to the hall; bow drawn but it’s arrow already released into the dead inn worker.

 

It reached for another arrow, aiming to send it at her now, but with quick hands Opalzine let out a fire bolt. The magic flew through the air like an arrow and struck the creature in it’s right eye; the thing crying out in a horrible, yipping pain. She cast another and another in a barrage of fire, picking away at the thing till it was prone on the ground. With a hard grunt, Opalzine rushed forward, brought up her staff, and whacked the thing on its face; knocking it out.

 

She knew she’d have no chance to kill it on her own, so she rushed to the rest of the Inn to look for help . . . but help was engaged with more of the beasts. More inn workers, a crowns guard, and three more of the dog-men. She did her best to help the crowns guard beat away at the intruders, and while they downed all three . . . the guard didn’t make it. She would need to find help elsewhere and fast!

 

Opalzine rushed to the inn workers, telling them to hide somewhere, before rushing out onto the street; meet with the raging chaos outside. People screaming, fires raging, guards engaged in battle. Opalzine did her best to help aid the crowns guard, using control flames to make the fire about her useful and engulf the creatures, _gnolls_ she heard one of the guards say, into flaming tornadoes. Those that survived thanked her for her aid and moved on to help fleeing civilians or engage in fights elsewhere.

 

She turned to look back at the inn she had been staying at, gasping as it was completely engulfed in the flames. The people inside she told to hide  . . . Oh stars! Opalzine rushed back to the building, but was stopped as another arrow went zipping by her head, catching her chin with a painful slice. “Ah!” She grabbed her bleeding chin and looked to the new attacker.

 

This gnoll was different then the others she encountered, larger and more intimidating. By his appearance he had to have been the leader or at the vest least a bruiser of some sort. Opalzine didn’t stand a chance. She was beaten easily, falling back to the dirt with an arrow in her shoulder. The last thing Opalzine recalled was the toothy, hideous grin of the gnoll leader as it looked down at her.

 

**. . .**

 

Opalzine woke up slowly and in pain from her wound in her shoulder, half of the arrow still embedded into her bare flesh. Opalzine didn’t have the time to react much as she heard a woman cry out “No, my baby!” She tried to get up, but feel back to the wall as there came a rather large thunderous boom; maybe coming from a further away place. Then there came screaming from somewhere beyond the door, and the sounds of fighting. Something was happening and Opalzine had to act! But she couldn’t; she just laid there limp and dazed among other bodies about her.

 

“This is . . . . etion . . . one . . . now?”

 

There were more sounds, maybe voices? Maybe more gnolls. She was not going to let them take her! Opalzine felt something come to her and she reacted out of instinct, using the last bit of her energy to attack with her elbow, clashing with- . . . that’s not a gnoll. That’s a tiefling!

 

“Well now, that’s a fine greeting from a pretty lass.” The tiefling licked his lips to clear away the blood. “Oh well, we’ll take it!” He reached for Opalzine again and this time she let him touch her, starting to drag her out of the small room. “If you wait a second, it’s only getting better.”

 

“W-Who are you?” Opalzine grunted as she was dragged to safety, or what she could assume was safety. He wasn’t a gnoll, so that’s good for starters.

 

“Oh, that is a question. We’re here to help.” As Opalzine was dragged and helped to her feet, a bit shaky in the legs though, she looked about at the gathered people there. They were quite colorful and varied to her surprise. Adventurers? Definitely not crowns guard with their get ups.

 

“We’re the rescue Party!” Another tiefling, blue, female, and cherry held up her arms in exclamation.

 

“Is there anyone else that you were with that’s no longer with is in there?” Opalzine looked over to the woman, a monk maybe? It was actually quite shocking to see the fighter in blue . . . her presence was so much like that of Utish.

 

“I-I-” Opalzine cleared her throat and looked back to the room she was saved from, scanning over the bodies there. “I don’t know a-any of these people. I’m fairly new t-to the area. I was just looking for some people to hire in Alfield.”

 

“Bad timing.” The blue girl said again with a sympathetic grimace.

 

The purple tiefling approached her again, one of his arms coming about her shoulder; leading her to a woman and a bleeding child. “Let’s get you out of here, for a second.”

 

An old man spoke next and Opalzine thought to herself he looked very kind, despite his somewhat disturbing eyes. “I have a place for these people to go. It’s up on the surface. They will be safe there.” She liked the sound of that. The human sorcerer was in no need to fight. She kept quiet as the group talked to each other, leaning on the tiefling male for a bit more support . . . .well . . . until he joined his comrades to kick the dead knolls down a rather large hole.

 

_Good riddance._

 

She stood next to the woman and her bleeding child, watching the group work about the open area to gather supplies or goods drag bodies. As long as the group got Opalzine and the poor mother and child to safety, she didn’t mind if they looted.

 

As they came into the light of day, Opalzine found her eyes burning and the need to wince was immense. She hissed faintly and held up her hands, to give herself some makeshift shade. She breathed in deep of relief - _how long had we been down there?_ She smiled with a wince to the open sky.

 

“T-Thank you.” She looked to see the woman, with her now awake child, thanking the older human man.

 

Opalzine was about to join in thanks when the go- . . . . that was a goblin. Despite the pain from the sunlight, Opalzine’s eyes went wide as she looked to the small green woman. She just kept her mouth shut as the group talked more, trying to remove her gaze off the goblin. They were lead further to safety, through hills and to a shed.

 

The door to the shed opened and more survivors came out, everyone seeking comfort in one another; familiar faces too familiar faces. But Opalzine didn’t know any of these people, she didn’t know their pain, however she could sympathize with their losses. She helped to lay the bodies more respectfully on the ground and aided to cover them up.

 

The elderly man gave his quick but kind warning to stay safe before turning to the others in the party. “Let’s go.” With that, the survivors went back to the shed, with Opalzine following. But before the door closed she caught sight of the purple Tiefling’s back; his illustrious patterns on display in the sunlight. Beautiful.  

 

She knew that once this was all over, and if they all lived, who she’d seek out to help on her quest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU! Thanks for reading the first chapter! It means a lot to me if you read the whole thing, and it would mean even more to me if you left a comment and subscribed to the story for more! 
> 
> I'm open to people spotting typos or mistakes, suggestions, and constructive critique <3


End file.
